Sugar lips
by AriesDanger24
Summary: Kagami is a lip model after his highschool days and when he graduated he disappeared off to America since he hated goodbyes, but now he is back, a anonymous famous instagram lip model, and who would happen to find him but his old rival and now news anchor/weather man, Aomine Daiki, who recognizes him from a billboard and now remembers how interested he was in Kagami (yaoi AOKAGA)


**Aryes: Hello everyone, I have another Aokaga fanfic right here for ya! Hope you enjoy it and I will have more chapters when i get around to making them! So I really hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KNB**

 **Warning: MALE X MALE YAOI, SWEARING, basically your usual yaoi set up.**

 **ENJOY~~!**

* * *

"Great, you're phenomenal! Turn your neck slightly, we will need to reapply some more lip sparkle and sequins after this shot and you'll need to remove your shirt."

Kagami nodded, not trusting the lipstick and glitter to stay on if he vocally spoke.

This was where he was at 23, a lip model for a famous social media lip designers.

He never thought this was where his life would go, but who was he to complain really?

It happened on a dating website, he had posed for an upper bust look.

He got a reply.

or rather a job offer.

He wasn't expecting it, who would really.

They complimented his lips and sent them a link to their page and said that they were looking for a new pair of lips to coat and that his were great.

They also were going to pay above minimum wage for sitting and basically doing nothing for a small amount of hours during the week.

Kagami was hooked on it.

It was just supposed to be a small side job, but low and behold, his lips got a few responses that were job offers and inquisitions.

He signed up with a company to do it as a full time job

He didn't even know it was possible for a male to have a full time job modelling his lips.

So that's how he became known as "Sugar Lips".

His debut shoot had been with red sugar sparkles and white glazed sugar, thus the name stuck.

On his lips was silver and gold sparkled with black outlining sequins.

It was tame, but sequins were annoying.

He had moved back to Japan not long ago, probably a year ago.

He had his own apartment, it was smaller than the previous one his parents had given him.

He liked it that way, it felt less empty.

Kagami was happy when the photo shoot changed lips into Tiger lip coloring with some black sparkles in the middle.

Sparkles he could handle as long as he didn't speak or lick his lips.

He took off his shirt

The sound of the camera flashed and he wondered briefly how funny it was he had tiger lips,

and he wondered if the staff had told the designer his first name

(which was a no-no in this industry)

As he finished he packed and got cleaned and left.

The red head went home and got a hair cut and shaved his chest and arms.

(for the job of course)

and then he decided to go back home.

Vic, his yellow cat, happily followed him around as soon as he entered the door.

He was a distraction from his loneliness too, but also a beloved companion.

Was this all there was to his life?

Nothing new?

Nothing exciting?

Sometimes Kagami missed High school,

he missed the adventure and fun.

He missed _them._

But he really couldn't do anything about that really,

they had all gone their separate directions in life.

Sometimes he wondered if he left too soon...but...

He really hated goodbyes truthfully.

Maybe that's why he left with no words, as wordless as he appeared.

He disappeared and he knew that there was no way to get back that trust.

he had just accepted that he couldn't walk back into their lives again.

The red head knew this and refused to do so vehemently, but still...

He really missed those days...

Truly.

* * *

 **A month later...**

Fuck, this was the worst.

Those bastards think that because he was new to the job they could fuck with him?

Man, did he show them.

Aomine Daiki

Never in a million years did he think that he would become a weather forecaster.

Well...until senior year when he chose meteorology just to shut his nagging parents up.

He had planned on trying to get a bus license instead so he could maybe tour different places by being a good bus driver.

He liked seeing new things.

What he didn't expect though was to like meteorology even more.

So he decided to stick college out and get a degree and actually do something with it.

As soon as he got out of college he looked for jobs and was hired by a local news station.

Some of his co-casters wanted to embarrass him while he was forecasting, but he burned them right back.

Another great thing was the hot news anchors.

Total 10s!

But even with this great sudden direction in life, it felt...

Wrong.

Boring.

And it had been like that since he attended college.

Everything was predictable,

Him joining the basketball team and completely destroying the other teams

over,

and over

AND OVER.

It was middleschool all over again...

High school hadn't been that way though, he thought sullenly.

Why was it exactly?

Was it cause he had Momoi with him every day?

Was it that because he had challengers from other schools like Bakami and the other miracles?

Was it because he had a team that would actually berate him when he was late?

What really changed him?

What did he need in his life now?

Aomine grit his teeth as he handed the taxi his money and left the car, the rain soaking him as he walked over to the bus stop.

Of all the days it had to rain, Aomine cursed.

Aomine once again getting lost in his thoughts all alone at the bus stop.

He had Momoi still calling him all the time like in high school, so that hadn't changed.

He also kept in contact with his high school mates, but mainly his college team had busted his ass.

The one thing that had changed...was...

Aomine looked up and felt himself pause at an ad, something he rarely did unless there was a busty woman on it.

There he was though, gaping as he recognized something on a billboard.

An unmistakable gold ring on a silver chain,

Tanned skin and a feral smirk Aomine would remember from their romps on the court.

He stood up thunderstruck and mad dashed across an empty street in the rain, just to see it closer.

There was no way that Kagami was back!

He hadn't said anything to anyone!

But there it was, evidence that suggested otherwise.

As he came closer, he saw peaks of red hair,

Aomine felt anger and relief flash through him.

He was back, but where exactly was he?

It was definitely Kagami,

Aomine finding himself drawn to the picture with familiarity.

He looked around the picture for some way to find out more and saw and Instagram tag at the corner of the glassed up poster board,

Aomine chuckles at the tag, SugarLips.

Now that he actually looked at Kagami's lips with some actual thought, he could see it.

Kagami was always too nice to most people other than himself, Aomine had seen it himself.

Not to mention his lips are rather full looking and look pretty nice with the lipstick.

Still funny that Kagami was a lip model, who would've thought that basketball freak would become a freaking lips model!?

He chuckled and walked back to the bus stop, the street still empty and barren as before.

It was raining pretty hard, but Aomine didn't mind getting wet.

Especially when what he realized had turned his whole day around and excited him too much.

There was the small feeling of fear that he was wrong and getting excited for nothing, but as he opened up instagram and saw the pictures, his worries left.

That strong tan chin line and that absurd Adam's apple was impossible to find in any other red headed idiot.

Eventually the bus pulled up and Aomine continued to search the pictures, finding himself saving some of them.

He had to admit, he wondered how Kagami actually looked with the lips attached to his idiotic face.

Probably pretty funny.

Oddly enough, Kagami was pretty famous on here as Sugar Lips.

A company did the work for him and profited by selling the lipsticks and such probably.

Maybe they would tell him Bakami's personal account or something if he admitted that he knew him?

It was worth a shot, but what if he talked to the news and asked about giving some Instagramers a chance to preview their art on live TV?

It was uplifting compared to the news and Aomine bet since he worked at a more positive station it might work.

He might be able to see Kagami again.

That thought alone made his smile turn feral, he probably looked crazy as he exited the bus at the bus stop.

He walked up the staircase to his apartment with a smile as he went through the pictures, every new picture assuring him exactly who Sugar Lips was.

Aomine shrugged off his jacket and flopped down upon the couch, his fingers working mindlessly while his head was working endlessly.

Finally, he was absolutely certain, and with that certainty came the undying need to see the red haired man, so he was going to continue with his plan.

He dialed a number on his phone and he said with a smile and a sickly sweet sounding voice,

"Hey Haru-san, Aomine Daiki here. I have an interesting proposal for next week's segment."

* * *

"Hey, apparently a local news station in the prefecture is wanting to give rising instagram artists a chance to shine, so I'll need to come onto the show at 7 in the morning."

That was definitely new.

"If I do this, do you think they can tell the crew not to show some part of myself or something, I don't want to get stalked or something Taka-san."

There was silence for a moment before his manager answered, "You won't be stalked Kagami-san, I can promise that. We will hood you if you wish and blindfold you on stage."

"Most people know part of your body, and if you are sitting, they can't gauge height properly you know. So just dress in what we want and I promise it won't be too revealing."

Kagami was silent and he considered how his career would advance, because most people knew he was male already, plus he was right about sitting.

"Fine, I'll do it, I better get paid extra for this though."

"Of course." The manager answered back kindly.

* * *

"Aomine-san! This is a great idea, I can't believe I get to meet my favorite singer Kiyoko-sama~!" a brown haired male said happily.

It as his boss Haru, who jumped on the idea of Instagram stars being brought to the news, because his own instagram crush.

Aomine knew the man would jump on the opportunity the moment he presented it.

Ah, he still was able to manipulate people, just a little bad habit he hadn't changed since high school.

He felt impatient right now, what was he planning to do once he met Kagami again, yell at him?

Would he just be satisfied by seeing him?

Aomine didn't know what he was going to do, but he was sure as hell gonna confront the disappearing bastard!

The navy haired man was always bad at waiting, he wore his standard suit for the news and he stood adjusting it.

Haru seemed to have already left, apparently his Kiyoko-sama was here.

Now when was Kagami coming?

"Excuse me, do you work here?" asked a semi tall male behind him and Aomine answered, "yes, what do you need, because I am a news anchor and not an inter-"

"I'm sorry to bother you, are you doing the segment on Instagram stars by any chance?" asked the man again, and Aomine bit back a bitter reply to being interrupted, "yes."

"Well I am the manager of Sugar lips, I would like to request that he is sitting, that his upper part of his head is covered, it is request from us both on the matter."

Aomine paused for a moment, this was Kagami's manager huh?

"Of course we like to give good fame to instagram artists, not unwanted fame, so i will send word to the production crew about and that it is a requirement for Sugar Lips."

The tall raven smiled kindly and said, "Thank you very much."

Aomine said nothing and knew that if he tried to get close to kagami now it wouldn't work...he needed a key word to say during the segment that only Kagami would know.

Maybe he would steal his phone and add his phone number as well as get the red head's new phone number into his phone as well.

He didn't know what he would do honestly, but the fact taht he was getting to see Kagami, even halfway, even just lips, were enough to him.

He wanted to know more, like why the bakami had left them all high and dry after graduation...they deserved to know.

Kuroko knew, they all knew taht Kuroko knew the reason why, but the man was like a safe.

There was no cracking Kuroko, no matter how much Aomine tried to budge that safe with alcohol or kindness, he never got an answer.

He wanted to know why, he deserved to know why.

He checked his phone and made a face, it was time for him to start and put on the facade he had crafted so well.

He hated how easy it had been for him to make.

It was sad.

He went over to his table and took a seat next to his co-star, the female news anchor whose name he forgot, because all he needed to know is what it said on the paper.

It was probably something boring.

A intern came over asking if we needed anything and Aomine remembered to comment about Sugar Lips.

Finally the intern left and the teleprompter started to roll with the words.

He smiled kindly and sat up straighter as the lights when on and the count down began.

Showtime...

* * *

Kagami breathed roughly in the dressing room, his manager Taka-san sitting in the room trying to prompt him on what was going to happen.

Apparently he was going to wear a beanie over his eyes.

He could handle that.

He had done it tons of times, closing his eyes and blocking out the world.

He was even gonna be working with his original artist, someone he was familiar with.

He breathed out and he adjusted his shirt, pulling it down slightly, his V-neck black shirt fitting his form like a second skin.

His arm showed off his Tiger tattoo, it was the eye of the tiger, the stripes around the eye signifying so.

His blue jeans were baggy just as his manager had suggested for him.

they still looked good though.

He breathed out a sigh before he was called out by his manager.

It was time to go.

He breathed out a shuddered breath.

He briefly wondered how many people would see this, he felt scared, but he reined it in.

He had finally been able to cope with things he was scared of.

Nothing could have prepared him for the moment he walked out the door.

He followed his manager who gave him the beanie and said, "No one will know it is you, so don't worry Taiga, someone will come and escort you off the stage."

Kagami looked at the grey beanie and smiled at his manager, he was grateful to have Taka as his manager.

"So will someone get me and bring me over there or will I sit on stage before the cameras get to me?" asked Kagami and Taka coughed.

"I'd rather have you on camera as little as possible," Taka said, "So I would just sit on stage ready for when they switch to you."

"Okay, so someone's gonna come drag me off?" asked the red head trying to simplify things and Taka nodded, Kagami sighed audibly.

There was gonna be alot of trust here, but...that was okay sometimes, and he knew Taka well enough to be okay with the plan.

"Alright, I put the beanie over my eyes once I am out there right?" asked Kagami once more for clarification and his manager nodded, he sighed.

Oh boy, this would be fun.

He walked out of the room and breathed a little shuddered breath as he saw the other Instagram star out there.

She seemed nice with her microphone and violin in hand, he'd seen her a few times.

Still, this whole situation was unnerving...

He needed to take a deep breath, he was gonna work with his original artist, he had modeled for him since day 1.

Imori would be doing a galaxy design on him with some sparkled, but moreover wet gel drip.

He would have to model blindly for a shot in the chair...Ha, he could do it in his sleep.

He wasn't nervous.

He just needed to relax in the chair and do what he always did, listen.

Kagami briskly walked to the chair and hummed a bit, it looked comfy.

Perfect.

The red head slouched in the seat, his baggly pants and black V-neck being fairly warm.

He could heard the count down till showtime from another corner.

He pulled his black beanie down to the bottom of his nose, breathing through it.

It was fine and he didn't feel uncomfortable.

Voices cleared his head when it started, he heard the news anchors begin, talking about stories, one female and male.

The usual.

Then they went to weather...

A masculine voice that was actually soothing met his ears.

Kagami never watched the news, because of the voices sounding rather dull or announcer-like, but the weather man's voice soothed him.

He heard the News woman from earlier call the weather man to come and see the new Instagram people with her.

The tapping of heels and dress shoes, the clacking reminded him of his high school teachers roaming the halls.

Actually the voice, the male voice, sounded kinda familiar...it was warm and vibrantly deep...kinda gave a sex appeal.

Kagami sat up slightly trying to catch the name from the woman, but she probably wasn't going to say it more.

The red shrugged back into the seat and suddenly felt heat on him, light was probably shining on him, it was almost his turn.

"Hey baby, looks like you are ready to do this huh?" the voice startled him, but he knew the voice well.

Kagami nodded, he didn't know if he was allowed to speak.

"Don't worry, you got this, just listen like you always do Sugar Lips~", Imori said.

Kagami gave a smirk, but he listened for the male again, they were about to speak to the female instagram singer/violinist.

"The only one who can beat me at forecasting weather is me Machiko-san!"

Kagami froze,

No way.

The fuck was this twist of cruel coincidental fate.

There was no wa-

"Oh my Aomine-san! You are quite confident, I hope it does stay sunny to be honest." the female news anchor said.

Fuck

It was really Ahomine.

Kagami sighed, a high tang sound coming from his ring brushing against its chain.

That idiot couldn't know it was him right?

Fuck that was a stupid question.

If he could tell it was him, there was a pretty good chance that Aomine could tell its him too...

DOUBLE FUCK

He just needed to calm down.

This wasn't enough to break...all he had to do was listen to Imori...he could do that right?

It was his job...this was his job and you know what?

So what if Aomine Dicky made a damn joke of it!

He still loved his job and he didn't need that jerk's approval.

That's right.

He stopped caring about that idiot along with everyone else a long time ago.

People only hurt each other when they cared.

Kagami relaxed...

That was better.

He had controlled his anger after he had reached his 20s.

Best decision he had ever made.

"Give me the best you've got Sugar," Imori said lowly and Kagami felt a surge of pride go through him.

That was right.

He was GOOD at his job and he would show how good he was...

He breathed out a breath and listened...

He listened to Imori unpacking his supplies...

Today was galaxy.

The galaxy was endlessly powerful, strong, seductive, mysterious, always moving and changing, but those traits always stayed

Kagami wanted to emulate that in his posture starting now, his legs became relaxed and widened, his hands going in between his legs.

The hands respectively resting along the side of his upper thighs, the hand on the right slightly elevated on the thigh.

He felt his body become more relaxed, like nothing could disturb, the small shuffling metal on his neck was ll he could hear and Imori-san greeting the news anchors.

* * *

"Now we have really 2 instagram famous people here, Imori Himika from the new lip designer company called "Sweet Lips"", Aomine said casually.

His eyes now looked away from Kagami to the man standing in front of him.

The man named Imori was a brunette male who was on the shorter side, his hair short, but long enough to have a short ponytail in the back.

The man looked rather mischievous and the dark skinned news anchor wondered how Kagami and this guy met?

"and one of the most famous models on instagram who models lip designs and has become a popular tag, it's the anonymous Sugar Lips!" Said Machiko!

She seemed excited and Aomine wondered if she also followed Sugar Lips designers or something.

Imori smiled as he spoke, "Well you really put our introductions in retrospect today, I am Imori and this is my favorite model Sugar Lips!~"

Machiko and Aomine both gave a bit of shocked look as Machiko asked for them, "Favorite model? Are you allowed to have favorites Mr. Imori?"

The brunette chuckled and said, "Of course, I've worked with Sugar Lips the longest and he is the reason I founded my company."

Both anchors were intrigued, "Really?" asked Aomine curious and Imori gave him a smile that was generously kind.

"Yeah! I was in and American cosmotology school and had just graduated but nothing inspired me till I met this guy over here and I just thought he looked nice."

"His lips reminded me of candy and sugar, because he was being real nice despite being this manly looking guy. I thought about how often looks contradict actions."

"So, I asked this guy if he wanted to model for me, of course he was hesitant, but once I assured him nothing crazy would happen, he agreed."

"All this happened on a dating site too, he had good lips in his profile picture, masculine, but all his likes and things were more fun and cute-ish-OW"

Kagami hit his leg loudly, and Aomine snickered, good to see he still had a temper.

"Anyway I didn't know back then he would be my biggest requested model from my company and others, at this time he requests to keep his identity a secret for now."

"I ask that you and this news station respect that for me, but moreover Sugar Lips picked it up fast and had great talent. So we both will show you something amazing."

The man said this with a confident smile and Aomine was kinda floored thinking about the situation, how Kagami would agree so easily and be coerced into something.

Machiko seemed to recover fastest from the words and said, "Well then, I hope you do! Take it away Mr. Imori."

Imori seemed fine with that and Aomine didn't know why he now stood transfixed at the presentation, usually he was bored.

But not now,

No way in hell could he be bored when the man started.

The way Kagami sat was relaxed, it was still somewhat rough looking, and reminded the news anchor of their basketball days.

It was the red head's more cocky posture whenever he won, something that Aomine had noticed that the red head did especially when they fought one on one.

The bluenette felt something akin to need returning to his gut, like a fire.

He wanted a fight, some kind, just any kind of fight with the red head.

His blood boiling started to dwindle as he watch a little breathless when Imori started applying large globs of dark purple on Kagami.

The glossy running lipstick started to drip down from the bottom lip in a stream to the top of the chin before it paused, Kagami had raised his head.

Imori had been talking and probably told Kagami to do it, but Aomine had drowned the man out.

The man then used a tiny lip applicating brush and dipped it in some neon looking blue, the brush stiff and frayed to all hell.

As he applied the brush, Imori stood up and Kagami moved his head in a way that bared his throat, moving in odd directions.

While it was weird, the effect that both Kagami and imori made were wisping gesture of a light blue across the inner lip.

then Imori took a dark blue runny gloss and mixed it with some glitter, and then applied to the corners of his lips.

It looked like lot was fading but the the effect was somewhat 3D looking.

What made it better though was Kagami's strong neck his strong looking posture, Kagami's neck was...arched.

Arched in a way that made Aomine's attention become absolutely unmovable and Machiko beside him was just as silent as Imori spoke.

The one thing he wanted to see was hidden though.

Those bright Auburn eyes, the ones that flashed an unholy red in the heat of battle.

The man in front of him was as powerful as that tiger on his arm.

He looked beautiful, exotic, breathtaking, entrancing, but if those eyes had been staring at him...oh kami.

Those odd mixed feelings were coming back to him now, those youthful days he chalked up to adrenaline.

They were coming back at full force, but right now they were not on a battlefield,

and the Aomine Daiki from before had grown up.

Matured,

Matured enough to at least realize those more platonic feelings he thought before had fooled him.

Maybe it was the reason why after high school he had actively searched for Kagami unlike everyone else.

The reason he could look at a poster on a bill board and actually pay enough attention to it to discern it as Kagami...

Because he had been looking for him...

Imori mixed some pink and gold sparkles together and then blew them from above Kagami.

It was perfect,

the red headed basketball idiot was perfect,

Fuck!

Aomine wanted the red head, god he wanted him so bad, just seeing him this morning in passing had made him unable to think of anything else.

He looked like body perfection, hi still ripped body, his clothes, his clearly challenging attitude that made Aomine want to fight.

He had been too docile if just seeing Kagami was getting him this heated.

 **Fuck!**

he wanted to fuck...Kagami...

He let that sink in for a moment, was he even okay with this? Not that he hadn't been with a guy before, but the guy had been so submissive and small...

Kagami...

Kagami, a big ripped man was getting his whole body craving him.

Was he even okay with thinking about bedding his freaking old rival?!

He looked at kagami pointedly, like he was to blame for this internal turmoil, which he was, but the tanned man had stood to model...blind.

How was he gonna model blind?

The tall male, moved his right hand to grab the back of his neck and his body crunching downward slightly and his other hand going into his sweat pant pocket.

He gave a small smirk that absolutely cemented what Aomine had thought before, that definitely Kagami could model.

As the man sat back in his chair and did the pose he had done earlier, which also very much made Aomine realize that yes, he really wanted to fuck Kagami.

Then he was asked to give any pose he wanted, and the way that kagami smiled at that moment, the bright white teeth hiding in the galaxy...

He stood up and turned the chair and motioned something, some sign language and Imori seemed to come over fast.

Both news anchors sat up a bit, knocked out of their individual trances.

Well, only to fall into it again when the camera moved.

The red head started to stretch his back upward, arching in a way that could be yawning, but he held the pose.

His arms were outstretched to his sides like he was flying, and his neck stretched backward to follow his spine.

His adam's apple prominant and giving Aomine shiver as he saw a bit of red eye lashes underneath the hat peeking out.

A smile breaking out that looked happy and genuinely giddly was on Kagami's face.

The dark skinned news anchor felt his breath halt in his throat.

He was the galaxy: strong, dominant, and forever expanding to find new things.

The camera moved to get a picture almost level with Kagami's oddly angled face to try and get a flat shot.

You could see the muscles rippling from beneath the black shirt and it riding up on his hips, tanned skin that made Aomine want to touch it.

Aomine was the first to clap once the shot was over and the audience and Machiko joined him.

Imori looked pleased and spoke to the model and then turned to the news anchors with a smile.

"Sugar lips said he would let you take home a good copy of your favorite photo from his photo shoot today and that he would sign it."

Aomine's eyes widened and looked at Kagami only to see him still sitting, his legs crossing and a very mischievous smile being sent toward them.

Oh...he had a feeling Kagami knew it was him.

His body language seemed cocky, like he wanted a fight, maybe he was challenging him to not get one.

Aomine actually wanted one and he knew which one he wanted too.

* * *

 **Aryes: Hello everyone, hoped you like the first chapter of this short series! :) Wonder if everyone likes the formatting and if anyone has any ideas, I would love to hear them~ I also love reviews~~~! XD Till next time!**

 **~Aryes**


End file.
